


【瞳耀】谁会不喜欢猫猫呢？

by banbaizi



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25361893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banbaizi/pseuds/banbaizi
Summary: 719收官两周年快乐～比较没有重点的贺文（你哪次有重点了）既然是两周年，我尝试着脑补和组员们相处2年后的展耀会是怎样？而白羽瞳对此又会作何感想？
Relationships: 白羽瞳/展耀
Kudos: 21





	【瞳耀】谁会不喜欢猫猫呢？

**Author's Note:**

> OOC OOC OOC

解决了两个大案子，SCI难得清闲了一阵，处理完手上的文书工作，组里的人不约而同地盯着不急不缓向12移动的秒针。

“卡塔”一声，时针恰好指向了6。

“下班啦，下班啦~”王韶炸炸呼呼第一个窜了起来，甩着薄外套，兴奋无比。

此时正副组长办公室的大门也几乎同时被拉开，白羽瞳一走出来就自动锁定自家爱人，不着痕迹地凑了过去，“猫儿，夜宵想吃什么，一会儿我去买菜。”

白羽瞳心里盘算着是做海鲜意面还是鲍鱼粥。

展耀今天有同事聚餐，按照以往的经验他断定展耀他们一群学术大佬聚在一起，一定会聊到忘我，最后连肚子都填不饱，回到家后肯定会缠着他喊饿，然后他就……

“不用了。”展耀轻飘飘的三个字，直接切断白羽瞳的幻想。猫唇弯起漂亮的弧度，缓缓开口，“你自己煮点东西吃吧，不要等我回来再吃饭。”

白羽瞳有些错愕，而更让他没想到的是，以往只要没事一到下班点儿就溜得无影无踪的组员们居然齐刷刷地等在门口，而且看着他一脸兴奋，就好像他要请客吃饭一样？

难道他要请客吃饭自己忘了？

还是今天其实是他生日，大家马上就要给他一个惊喜？

不对啊，他生日还有两个月呢。

诶？怎么展耀走过去了？？

化身十万个为什么的白羽瞳直愣愣地看着自家媳妇儿和组员有说有笑就要走出大门，从来都只见她蜷在椅子里的蒋翎居然也在队伍中，赵富那张大嘴都要咧到耳根，白驰你眼里还有我这个哥哥吗？！还有马韩！为什么勾着我媳妇儿的手！！！

白羽瞳不愧是白羽瞳，2秒回神，立刻冲进人堆，揪住王韶的后领子就差把人提溜起来了。

众人的脚步也因为这一变故停滞，齐刷刷回头看着白羽瞳。

“你们干嘛去？”

“啊…？”王韶立刻怂成一团，不知道哪里得罪了顶头上司，结结巴巴地开口，“聚…聚餐啊……”

“聚餐？”

“对……对对对啊，白sir，去撸串吃小龙虾，上上周我问过你，你…你说不去了啊…”王韶有那么一点点，哦，很多个点点的害怕，结巴得堪比组内小天才，一边解释一边向白sir身后的展博士投去求救的眼神。

白羽瞳皱起眉头，努力搜寻着这不重要的记忆，确实从脑内回收站抓到一丝半点的画面，当时只听见路边摊三个字他就没了参与的兴趣，草草拒绝，可也没人告诉他展耀也会去啊。

而且，他家这只不亲人的小猫咪，什么时候和组员关系那么好了，还一起去聚餐？？

“猫.....展耀，你说的同事聚餐是和SCI的同事？”白羽瞳松开王韶怕拍被他揪得起皱的衣领，微笑一秒钟就扭过头看向展耀。

也不知是不是看花眼，赵富怎么都觉得他们威风凛凛的白sir凌厉的五官中有那么一丝丝的小委屈。

嗯嗯，一定是他的错觉。

展耀依旧维持着大家心中完美的形象，脑袋微微一倾，一脸疑惑的表情，“对啊，你不是知道吗？”

我知道什么我知道！！！

白羽瞳内心的小老虎嗷嗷咆哮，表面还得装作波澜不惊，“我以为你是和大学的同事聚餐。”

“哦~~羽瞳，你想多了。”展耀笑笑，指了指身后众人，“我当然也想要和SCI的同事们沟通一下感情啊。”

“那我也要去。”

白羽瞳几乎没过脑子就脱口而出。

“去哪儿？”

“路边摊？”

这句话一出，SCI众人面面相觑，实在不敢相信。

白羽瞳也不知道自己怎么就头脑一热提出自己也要来，想也知道所有人都不会拒绝他。

于是，此刻，SCI一伙，当然除了他那位和姐姐度蜜月去了的姐夫，正坐在闹市区中央临时搭摆放的塑料椅上，围着一张油腻得好像没有擦过的折叠桌。

生怕自己再盯着桌子看就得冲去隔壁街买来消毒剂来个大扫除的白羽瞳瞥开视线——环顾起这条港城最有名的美食街。

夜晚的街头，人声鼎沸，一排排称不上有多干净的摊位挤在一起，五彩的霓虹灯和各有特色的香味儿相互交织，引来一波又一波的饕餮食客。

路上无论是随意穿着短袖拖鞋恣意无比的本地人，亦或是脖子里挂着昂贵单反满脸写着好奇的游客，手中或多或少都端着用来临时盛放食物的小纸碗，或者用竹签串上的特色美食。

“来了~~烤牛筋、羊肚、掌中宝、鸡翅、盐酥鸡皮、鸡心各20！”烤串儿店老板的大嗓门扯回白羽瞳的视线，“各位慢吃，带子扇贝和小龙虾还要一会儿啊~”

各式各样的串儿分门别类地躺在大铁盘里，动物脂肪融化的香气让人食指大动，当然白羽瞳的除外。

不知道擦没擦干净的底盘，烤焦的竹串儿。

白羽瞳的眉头一瞬就打起结来。

看着上司一脸嫌弃，原本兴致勃勃的几个人也都停下了拿串儿的手，当然，展耀可没有。

展博士毕竟见过大风浪（不），若无其事地捞起2串鸡心，一串往自己嘴里送，叼下两个嚼得津津有味，另一串则往白羽瞳手上怼去，“吃啊，很好吃的。”

烤得发黑的竹串，油腻的脏器，还有方才老板那双看不见原本颜色的双手。

这些无一不挑战着白羽瞳的洁癖神经，换做旁人，他一定义正言辞拒绝，可……这可是展耀递来的啊。

而且就算再没眼力见儿，白羽瞳也品出了组员忌惮他而不敢敞开了吃。

没了半分抓捕犯人时的雷厉风行，SCI组长慢吞吞心不甘情不愿地接过家禽内脏皮笑肉不笑地开口，“你们别管我，吃啊。”

“对，吃吧，凉了就不好吃了。这家店味道真的不错，大家不要客气，多吃点。”

展耀解决完一串，开始物色下一个目标。

SCI一群人，本来也没把谁当外人，此时展耀一开口，最后那点矜持也全都扔了，七手八脚地放开了吃，几人一边连连称赞烤物恰到好处酱汁足够美味的同时还开始讨论起一些办公室里从不提起的八卦。什么鉴证课的小高暗恋户政课的小季，什么行动课的老大和老婆吵架被赶出来只能在警局宿舍凑活，到处问小年轻怎么哄老婆呢。

“哈哈哈，你太八卦了吧，这也知道。”王韶用胳膊顶了顶赵富，“不愧是在道上混过的。”

“那可不……”被夸得险些起飘的赵富一下反应过来，回踹了王韶一脚，“说谁呢，谁在道上混过。”

“哈哈哈哈哈！”

活宝似的二人一唱一和，把旁人逗得哈哈大笑。

展耀瞥了眼白羽瞳脚边已经见底的酒瓶和男人面前根本没有增加的竹串儿，放下手中吃到一半的腰子对众人说道，“我去加点菜。”

“怎么能麻烦展博士呢，我去吧。”马韩见状就要站起来，却被展耀拦着，“没事，我离得最近，一起出来吃饭都是朋友，什么博士不博士的。”

“得嘞，那我不客气了。”马韩本就大大咧咧，展耀再那么一说，自然是没有负担，继续嘲笑还在互掐的王赵二人。

“诶，马韩，你女朋友怎么没一起叫来。”赵富满嘴油光问道。

女狙击手一如往常地飒爽，大长腿一翘，“佳怡进组了，得有好一阵子见不到了。”

白羽瞳听到有些熟悉的名字视线从杯中酒挪开，“女朋友？佳怡？”

“对…对啊……哥……”小白驰笑出八颗大白牙，满脸自豪跟炫耀自己女友一般结结巴巴地说，“就是那个，佳怡姐…很漂亮的那个…原来是个大明星，还…还给我签了名呢…”

白羽瞳虽然不似白驰那般过目不忘，但也不至于忘记这号人物，只是上次见面的时候还是案件相关人员，这一下就成了下属的女友？而且为什么好像除了他大家都知道的样子？

“小白驰这嘴可真甜，下次喜欢哪个明星和姐说，我让佳怡姐给你要签名去~”

“谢谢马韩姐！”

“不过这还多亏展博士，当时让他开爱情心理学讲座他还不高兴，分析起佳怡的心理那可是一套又一套，不然我还在纳闷为啥佳怡成天找我呢。”比直男还要直的马韩不好意思地笑了笑。

白羽瞳看着展耀的空位，若有所思，又一口干掉了杯中的啤酒。

“聊什么呢，笑那么开心。”话题中心人物一屁股坐回位子上。

“上菜了啊，麻烦挪个地方来！”和展耀一起回来的还有老板，穿着已经洗到褪色的围裙，夜摊老板收走被席卷一空的烤串残骸，换上刚烤完滋滋冒着热气和勾人香味的扇贝带子，一时之间，香气四溢。

有了美食，几人没再顾忌坐在一边从未如此缺乏存在感的白羽瞳，自顾自争夺着最肥美的海味。

“喏，带上吧，还有空腹别喝那么多酒。”馋猫展耀没有贪嘴，长腿一翘耷在另一条腿上，向白羽瞳递去一张一次性围兜和几包塑封的熟食。细巧好看的手指盖住杯口，挡住了还想给自己添酒的白羽瞳，“你说你这洁癖，硬要跟来干嘛。”

“我这不是怕你一个人无聊嘛....”白羽瞳放下酒瓶接过围兜，虽说解不掉他心里的膈应，但有总比没有好。

“怎么叫一个人，他们几个都在，我无聊什么。”展耀笑弯眼，“怎么，白SIR还怕我被他们几个欺负？”

“呜哇~展博士，需要我提醒你吗？”白羽瞳挑眉，一脸不怀好意地笑着凑到展耀耳边，“你又不是没被欺负过，不还管我们叫一丘之貉吗？不过现在看来，你和他们处的还真不错啊。”

展耀知道白羽瞳说的是他刚进组那会儿，包局让他给组员们充实充实，结果四个没一个认真听讲，反倒是他还被白羽瞳说教了一番。

“我不是听你的，在日常中多接触接触了，所以才……”

“诶，展博士，吃这个，我给你挑了个最肥的。”王韶一双筷子插进两人的对话，展耀低头只见碗里多了个又肥又白的扇贝，还未等他道谢，另一双夹着扇贝的手也探了过来，赵富笑着将自己递来的那个叠在王韶的上边，笑得一脸谄媚，“还有我这个蒜泥多，香。”

“学人精。”王韶撇嘴。

“少啰嗦。”赵富边笑边抢过王韶手上的肥美生蚝，按住对方挣扎的小短手滋溜一口吸进口中，“下个月乐乐的演唱会票子，你还想不想要了。”

乱挥的小短手立刻停下，王韶不解地问，“下个月？之前不是说要延后吗？”

“没，如期举行了。这还是要谢谢展博士。”

“展耀？”

“展博士？”

白羽瞳和其他组员都有些诧异，一同看向展耀。

喝了点小酒变得没啥眼力见的赵富无视展耀越来越官方的微笑继续说道，“哎呀，展博士，你别不好意思。乐乐的个性你也知道，不喜欢藏着掖着，你给她做心理疏导的事儿，她一直让我找机会好好谢谢你，如果不是你，她指不定还在天天做噩梦呢。”

“夸张了，夸张了。我也没帮上什么忙，齐乐本来就乐观、性格好，这次只不过是因为演唱会紧张罢了。”对于病人的信息，展耀从不对外透露，但对于这件事，他不想让大家知道的另一个原因是齐乐这次发病和他哥哥的死有一定的关系。

如果白羽瞳知道了，指不定又该自责了。

展耀小心翼翼的瞄了白羽瞳，可惜对方又在喝酒，看不清表情。

幸好赵富也是个直肠子，没再多说，只是站起来拍了拍展耀的肩膀，“话不多说了，这次演唱会，留的可是最好位置的票，你和白sir到时候可一定要来啊。”

“一定的。”虽然一想到那吵吵闹闹的现场展耀还有些头疼，但还是笑着应下了。

“诶，赵富，那票还有多的吗？”一直还算安静的蒋翎突然插话。

赵富这才放开展耀，坐回椅子上，“放心，你弟的那张我算进去了。”

“好嘞，谢了啊。”

“弟弟？”白羽瞳一边给自己添酒一边疑惑道，“我怎么不知道你还有个弟弟？”敏锐的SCI组长快速扫视一圈，再次发现在场的人似乎只有他不知道这件事。

赵富开口，“他弟弟可和蒋翎不一样，可乖一男生，还是乐乐乐队的粉丝。”

“你说什么呢你！”蒋翎竹签攻击。

“我们一开始也不知道，就有天她接到电话去学校，最后却和展博士一起回来的，一问才知道，叫家长的就是展博士。”

“叫家长？”

再多吃的也塞不住王韶的嘴，见白羽瞳感兴趣，他便越说得劲，“可不嘛，小孩儿在学校给人欺负得够呛，现在的话来说叫什么……”

“霸凌……”白驰插话，从小说话不利索的他对这两个词可不陌生，幸好来到了SCI…

“哦，对，霸凌！结果被展博士发现了，叫了双方家长，当着面儿教育了一番。可惜那几个臭小子根本没收敛，我们就……”

“咳，咳！”

“不是，展博士你踢我干嘛，眼睛怎么了，眨得那么厉害，是不是被烟熏着了。”

“就什么？”白羽瞳笑着看了看展耀，按住他的腿，看着猫猫明显慌乱了的黑眸问道。

“诶，马韩你怎么也踹我？”王韶完全没有接到暗示，无事周围同事的眼色，开始绘声绘色、手脚并用地讲述那天放学，他们是怎么穿着警服去接蒋翎弟弟放学，那群霸凌弟弟的同学又是怎么脸色突变转而与弟弟勾肩搭背声称是好朋友的。

猪，王韶你这头猪。

展耀无奈摇头，只听见身边白羽瞳的意味深长的一声，“哦~~非工作时间，穿着警服，作威作福还是准备以权谋私？”

王韶这下才反应过来，见周围众人都是一脸恨铁不成钢的表情，恨不得揍多嘴的自己一顿，一定是喝多酒了才忘了展博士的嘱咐。

“不是的，小白，他们不是……”展耀捏着鼻梁，想着要怎么力挽狂澜，白羽瞳虽然平日里笑嘻嘻地和组员打成一团，但毕竟从过军，对组织纪律看得格外重，所以他才交代其他人别说漏嘴。可惜王韶几杯黄汤下肚，已然分不清东北西南了管不住自己那张“喇叭”。

“是我拜托他们的，白sir，你别怪他们。”蒋翎揪着头发丝打转，推了推眼镜，“我弟弟打小就不爱说话，平时我也没有多关注他，偶尔看到小伤问他也说是打球磕着的。那次被叫去学校，我才留了个心，可那之后他身上还是常常出现乌青，我才……”

才什么？才想出这个办法？

白羽瞳瞥了眼心虚的展耀，不用说他也知道这是谁出的主意，他队上的人，没有他的允许，可不敢做出这种事儿。

“小白~~”展耀祭出标志猫猫笑，难得放软态度，“王韶他们也算不上违反纪律，不过就是下班没来得及换衣服，顺便去接朋友的弟弟罢了。反正也没有造成什么不良的社会影响，要是你在，肯定也会同意他们那么做的~”

SCI其余几人正襟危坐，串儿也不撸了，海鲜也不馋了，全都一脸我们是最乖宝宝地看着白羽瞳点头——虽然大家都知道只要展博士出马，白sir一定不会怪罪他们。

白羽瞳看着一群人投向展耀求救的眼神，突然觉得自己好像突然变成反派人物，不知该哭还是该笑。

“行了，事情我知道了。”难得刚才气氛那么好，展耀说的也不无道理，白羽瞳松开眉头举起酒杯，“再有下次，厕所包月。”

“哦~白sir英明！”

最后，老板送来的小龙虾彻底将这件事儿翻篇。

而当白羽瞳突然开始滔滔不绝地讲述自己在军队里的故事的时候，展耀终于发现白羽瞳不对劲。

果然那一股子热情劲儿散了之后，白羽瞳昏昏沉沉的把脑袋搁在了他肩上，呼吸逐渐沉重起来。

“你们白sir肚子没垫底，喝多了，我先送他回去了。”展耀推了推白羽瞳的脑袋，没反应。

“啊，展博士，你一个人能行吗，要不我开车送你们吧。”赵富看着展耀这“弱不禁风”的身子骨扛着白羽瞳，心里有些没底。

“就……就是…我哥他可不轻…”白驰酒量不好，此时脚步也有些虚浮，但还是强撑着站起来试图帮衬展耀。

“没事，我一会儿出去就能打到车。你们多少都喝了点酒，别胡来哈。”展耀扶稳了白羽瞳，又嘱咐了几句，“我一会儿把单结了，你们慢慢吃，不够再加，回头找我。”

“真的不用帮忙吗？”蒋翎和马韩也有些担心，一同跟着问道。

“不……哎呦！”话没说完，展耀脚底就一个踉跄，这下再说没事是一个人都不信了。

无奈还是由赵富搭了把手，送上了计程车。

再三保证一下车就是警局宿舍绝对没有问题之后，展耀才得以和赵富道了别。

车程不算长，而白羽瞳也真的仿若醉死了过去一般，一路都没啥动静。

幸好下车的时候男人算是恢复了些意识，可以跟着走几步。

展耀举步艰难地将白羽瞳拖到家门口，一手扶着醉醺醺的恋人，一手从裤袋里掏出钥匙。可没想到，门刚被打开的瞬间，白羽瞳不知从哪儿冒出来的力气直接将他拽进了门。

一阵天旋地转之后，展耀被压在了玄关旁的墙壁上，带着浓郁酒气的吻直接贴了上来，根本不给他喘息的机会。

怎么回事？！他可不知道白羽瞳有喝醉后变身亲吻狂的毛病。

“唔……”羽瞳！

在酒精中浸泡一晚的炙热的舌撬开牙关，径直钻了进来，展耀被迫启唇迎合。身体的记忆让他无法认真抵抗，双手只是没什么力道地抵着白羽瞳的肩膀试图推开，而他自己也知道这根本是徒劳无功。

不仅如此，方才走路还摇摇晃晃的男人一下就力道十足，拉开他挣扎的双手压在墙上。

为酒精熏红的细长眼眸邪魅地盯着展耀，方才还在他口中肆虐的舌舔掉下唇不知到底属于谁的唾液，这样的白羽瞳让他感受到一股前所未有的野性的侵略感。

这真的是他的小白吗？

“猫儿……是我的……”

伴随莫名的占有欲发言而来的是另一个霸道的吻，湿滑宽大的舌舔过展耀口中的每一寸，就连一颗牙齿都不曾放过，敏感的上颚被舌尖重点照顾，来回挑拨，搅得展耀又痒又麻。仅仅一个吻，已经让他腿软几乎要站不住，只能依靠墙壁的力量堪堪支撑。

肺里的空气似乎都要被抽空，如被狼王撕咬住的猎物一般无法动弹，结实的躯体紧紧贴合着他不留一丝缝隙，男人已然勃发的欲望那么火热，隔着布料不断磨蹭着他的，最原始直白的碰撞简直要将他炙烤成灰。

待白羽瞳松开，展耀通红着脸，仿佛他才是那个喝了7、8瓶酒醉醺醺的人，唇齿间没来得及切断的银丝黏连着，色情无比。

展耀无暇顾忌这些，揪着白羽瞳的衬衫大口大口地补充着新鲜地空气。

再次对上白羽瞳的眼眸时，见到的是比刚才更加可怕的占有欲。

“你…发什么疯，酒醒了？”展耀漂亮的眸子蕴着水气，明明是责备的话，却因为脱力说得软绵绵的。

白羽瞳一动不动地盯着他深爱的猫眼，“马韩的女朋友，你帮忙追的？”

“嗯啊？”

“齐乐的病？”

“我都说了，她不是很重，就是压力大…”提到齐乐，展耀到底还是有些心虚，“我说你到底醉没醉？”

展耀也有些懵，明明空腹喝了难么多酒，白羽瞳此时却还能那么理智地和他复盘今晚的小“八卦”。

“蒋翎的弟弟？”

“好，我承认，确实是我的主意。”

“那王韶呢？”

“啊？关王韶什么事儿？”

“你都没告诉我……”讲到这句，白羽瞳又冒出了些许委屈，原本熊熊的气势也消散了不少。

这下展耀总算恍然大悟，知道白羽瞳今天的反常是为何了，抽回被白羽瞳禁锢的双手，抚上男人的下颌，似笑非笑地说，“吃醋了？”

“才没有！我还不至于吃他们的醋！”

展耀开始确定白羽瞳是真的喝醉了，不然他可没机会见到小白这幅幼稚又逞强的可爱模样。

“就是他们都挺喜欢你的…你们还有自己的小秘密…”

“不希望他们喜欢我？”

“当然不是,你们关系变好我特别高兴。”白羽瞳澄清，展耀从小就有些清高，朋友并不多，刚来SCI那会儿也是一脸你们都孺子不可教的模样，他还担心之后不能和组员好好相处。

可没想到现在不仅关系不错，还是特别不错的那种不错。

“所以是？”对着白羽瞳，展耀都不需要用什么心理学技巧，就能让自家爱人乖乖把小心思说出来。

“有时候我想告诉全世界你有那么好，但有时候我又不想让别人知道。”白羽瞳有点焦躁，不知该怎么形容自己内心的感受,“就……就好像我的秘密基地被人发现了，我很高兴可以和大家分享，但又有那么一刻觉得这个秘密基地不再独属于我一个人了……”

展耀有些哭笑不得，所以常说男人在爱人面前永远像个孩子，但他不得不承认白羽瞳这幅少见的模样确实可爱的紧。

有些道理他不信白羽瞳不知道，可偶尔还是要让他知道自己相信的没错。

展耀捧着白羽瞳的脸，拇指摩挲着男人的颧骨，轻轻地送上一个吻，“小白，以后我会有越来越多的朋友，也会有更多你不知道的事儿。”说到这儿，展耀停了片刻，盯着白羽瞳眼睛，眸子里的爱意浓到足以让人窒息，遂一字一顿地道，“但你，永远会是我唯一的爱人。他们会知道我的好，而你却是那个让我变好的人。”

“猫儿…”白羽瞳心里少许冒头的小情绪立刻被展耀掐得连根都不剩。

见恋人安抚的差不多，展耀还不收手，转眼又丢出一刻大甜枣，眼瞳一转，带着白羽瞳无比熟悉的坏笑，吻上男人的唇，舌尖故意轻轻舔过细密的唇纹，“而且，你确定，他们能看到全部的我？比如这个我？”

面对如此会撩的猫儿，白羽瞳根本沉不住气，毫不客气地反客为主，搂住展耀的细腰含住那张勾人的小嘴。

展耀身上每一处都让他贪恋无比，白羽瞳断断续续的吻一直延续到沙发才算彻底分开，压在对方身上，只觉有使不完的劲儿想要“发泄”在自家勾人的小猫咪身上。

可还未来得及动爪，就被展耀扯着领子拉倒跟前，薄薄的猫唇在白羽瞳耳边小声说着什么，直到男人细长的双眼不可遏制地瞪大。

“不想试试吗？”展耀舔了舔唇，“只有你才能看到的？”

展耀满意地看着白羽瞳明显地咽了咽口水后掏出手机，于是慢慢扯开领带，动作慢得仿佛在表演。

而事实也是这样，他告诉白羽瞳，可以将今晚他所有的表现都录下来，那台手机也正在这么做。

白羽瞳仿佛一夕回到愣头青的年纪，不知盯着屏幕里的展耀还是躺在身下的展耀好。

细长的手指慢慢解开衬衫纽扣，一颗、两颗、直到白皙的胸膛全部展现，展耀不急不缓的抚摸过裸露的肌肤，他对自己的身体有绝对的自信，更加知道要怎么诱惑白羽瞳。

展耀主动看向摄像头，明明和白羽瞳面对面，通过这小物件却能让两人都更加兴奋。想到此时自己放荡不知羞耻的样子正一点不漏地被记录下来，他浑身的皮肤都要蒸腾起来。

展耀将衬衫彻底敞开，指尖游走在胸前，房间十分安静，可以听见白羽瞳一下子急促起来的呼吸声。没有直接去触碰硬挺的缨红，展耀更加热衷于展现自己的身体，微微挺起胸膛，让白羽瞳可以看得更加清楚，两手稍许用力将平坦的乳肉向中间一挤，硬是划出一条浅浅的沟壑，好似男人的胸膛上平添了一对属于少女的鸽乳。

“小白，你真的好喜欢玩我的胸，明明知道我不是女孩子，却总是喜欢对着它又亲又舔，好像还没断奶的宝宝一样…”展耀放轻声音，没了平日里半点正儿八经，似妖精般魅惑的声线蛊惑着白羽瞳。

“你不喜欢吗？”白羽瞳哑着嗓子，声音低得不像话。

“你说呢？”

迎着男人炙热的视线和手机摄像，展耀毫不吝啬地玩弄起两点，拇指指腹拨弄过乳首，小小的乳粒被挤进乳晕，待手指离开后又立刻精神奕奕地弹了出来，身体的主人也为之发出好听的声音，“…嗯啊…”

“好舒服，你看，我的身体被你弄得这么不像话，只是随便碰一下，就那么硬了。”展耀咬着唇，一脸餍足的表情半分是真半分靠演。手上的动作也没有停下，食指绕着乳晕打转，努力克制越来越酥麻的感觉，开口问道，“小白，你说说，想我怎么玩自己。是这样轻轻的揉，还是这样用力的拧它们……啊哈…”展耀边说边演示，两指揪住乳首向外拉扯，硬是将乳首捏得充血通红，无法抑制的快感叫猫儿自己都失了分寸轻哼出声。

白羽瞳眼仁充血简直要将手机都捏爆，若这段视频真的保存下来，他未来出差再也不怕没有diy素材了，这只小猫咪，真的骚透了。

“就像这样捏着，用力揉。猫儿，你说的没错，你那里真的很敏感。”白羽瞳死死盯着展耀的胸乳，“我都怀疑，不需要碰你下面，只需要舔舔你的小奶头，你都可以达到高潮。”男人边说边舔了舔唇，展耀身体一震，似乎那湿热的舌就舔在自己乳头上一般。

被男人啄吻乳首的快感实在太过于强烈，连展耀自己都不确定如果白羽瞳真的那么做，像那样手口并用地玩弄他的乳首，将那里吸得又红又肿，用指甲或者犬齿抠弄乳孔，如果真的这样，他是不是真的只靠乳头就达到高潮，像个女人一样。

觉得再下去就会忍不住开口求肏，展耀深吸一口气，松开了蹂躏乳粒的手慢慢下滑。

白羽瞳不觉失望，紧握的手机也跟着手指下移，屏幕里展耀熟练地解开皮带，露出被顶出小帐篷的底裤。

白羽瞳浑身燥热，这样的小猫咪实在太过性感。

“嗯唔…”葱白的手指沿着欲望的轮廓游走、揉搓，展耀发出好听隐忍的呻吟，抚慰欲望的手并没有停留太久，似乎也没有褪下最后一层遮蔽物的打算，叫白羽瞳心痒难耐，空着的手就要代替展耀去除碍事的内裤，却被性感小猫咪一把拍开，“别碰，我说可以才行。”

白羽瞳乖乖收回手，不得不承认，他确实很期待展耀还会做什么。

展耀看着白羽瞳紧绷西裤下的硕大性器笑了笑，抽出被对方压着的腿，将碍事的长裤甩到一边，主动将一条腿抬高架到沙发靠背上，另一条腿则弯曲起来向外打开，下体毫无保留地展现在白羽瞳的视线或者说摄像头之下。

小小的长方形屏幕中记录的画面足以让白羽瞳血脉贲张，展耀修长白皙的双腿无言地邀请着他，他太想亲吻爱人的腿根，留下自己的印记。

只是，展耀让他等。

“小白，你最喜欢我用脚缠着你吧，每次我那么做，你都会涨的更大，简直要把我都撑破了。”展耀抬起脚，若有似无地摩挲着白羽瞳的腰侧。

那么大尺度的挑逗，要说展大博士不害羞是骗人的，但看到白羽瞳此刻的表情，他觉得还挺值的。

“现在也已经那么大了啊。”白嫩的小脚丫子从腰间移到白羽瞳的鼓胀，不轻不重地踩了一脚，白羽瞳脖子上的筋脉立刻肉眼可见的突起，不用想展耀也知道对方忍得有多辛苦。

可一肚子坏水的猫猫不准备那么快给出赦免令，伸手从茶几抽屉里挖出一瓶润滑。当着白羽瞳的面咬开盖子，每一个动作都慢得不行，似一根羽毛挠得白羽瞳挖心挠肺的痒。

展耀将一条腿从内裤中退了出来，恢复到方才门户大开的姿势，胀得发红的性器高高翘起贴在小腹，白羽瞳只觉房间的温度似乎一瞬就高了几度。

润滑液被浇在了鼠蹊处，展耀皱着眉，无论多少次他还是有些不适应这黏糊糊有些凉凉的液体，塑料瓶被挤到变形，确保足够的量之后，展耀直接将罐子往边上一扔。下一刻，敲打出无数精妙论文的手指就探向了准备接纳男人的私处，展耀故意诱惑地抬起腰，让白羽瞳能更清楚地拍摄到他的那处，手指绕着会阴处打转，发出咕啾咕啾的水声，手指分开，将润滑剂拉出的银丝展现给白羽瞳，“可惜，比起这个，我更喜欢用你的精液润滑，暖暖的，还有你的味道。”

展耀都能听到白羽瞳倒吸气的声音，没有犹豫，中指就探入了紧致的穴口。

展耀很少需要为自己扩张，白羽瞳总能做到最好不是吗？

可偶尔的夫夫情趣中白羽瞳也会提出想要看他“自己来”，所以展耀多少也有那么一些些经验，后穴一如既往的又紧又热，死死吸住他的手指。润滑剂已经被肠道内的高温捂热，  
起到应有的作用，一根手指的进出还算轻松，却也足够让展耀害羞的了。

白羽瞳都没有注意到自己为了能更完全的记录下展耀此刻魅惑的模样向后退了几分，展耀此刻就好像是色情片主角一般，在镜头下不知羞耻地展现、玩弄着自己的身体。让他不得不猜想，如果此时有一根按摩棒，展耀甚至不需要自己也可以得到高潮。

很快小猫咪就插入了两根手指，白皙的手指被粉嫩的穴口吞吃，模仿着性交的频率抽插。白羽瞳希望那是自己的手指，他知道怎么让猫儿舒服，两根指节的地方，只要轻轻摩挲再用力按下去，猫儿就会爽得挺腰，用那双漂亮的眸子求他肏自己。

“猫儿，腰塌下去了。”白羽瞳嘶哑着嗓子，按捺不住的左手将性器掏了出来，他实在是硬得不行，“再放一根手指，你知道我有多大，两根远远不够。”

“嗯…”展耀一下被白羽瞳怒张的性器吸引走视线，扩张的动作慢了下来，脑子开始有些混乱。明明小白就在面前，那根好大，被性器填满的身体记忆一下让后穴瘙痒起来，正如白羽瞳所说，两根根本就不够，他想要更多，想要被填满，他几乎就要松口。

还不行……

脑子里的声音阻止了他，展耀咬住唇，一边撸动着自己灼热的欲望一边又塞入了一根手指，骨节剐蹭过肠壁的感觉太过怪异，明明每次白羽瞳进来时都搅得他神魂颠倒。

多余的润滑剂流到沙发上，将浅色的沙发套弄脏，让白羽瞳想到许久之前两人荒唐且疯狂的性爱，“沙发都湿了，就像你被我干尿那次一样。”

展耀动作一滞，很明显也是想到那次，白嫩的皮肤一下染上红粉，那次没有节制的性爱简直要将他的魂都抽空。

仅仅只是回忆，后穴就开始快速收缩，紧紧咬着手指，不满足地叫嚣想要被更大的物件填满。插在体内的手指抽动得越来越快，展耀甚至闭上眼睛幻想此时是白羽瞳的硕大正在肏他。

想要……受不了了…

猫眼再次睁开时已经蒙上了一层水汽，三根手指微微撑开，露出里面快速蠕动的粉嫩媚肉，“羽瞳，过来肏我。”霸道得好似高高在上的女王，而忠心勇敢的侍卫心甘情愿地亲吻过他的足尖后猛地压了上来。

没有半点犹疑，白羽瞳径直将展耀的腿拉得更开，扶住早就硬得发紫的性器抵住欲求不满的小穴，无视阻碍，腰身重重一顶，鸡蛋大的龟头连带茎身便直接送进了炙热的肠道。

“唔哈……”

两人不约而同地发出满足地轻哼，如久旱的大地迎来甘露。

没有以往慢条斯理的前戏，忍耐到极限的白羽瞳立马大开大合地抽插起来，每次都几乎要将性器整个拔出又整根没入，将展耀肏进柔软的沙发，似是在炫耀自己结实的腰部肌肉。

被撩拨已久的男人边操边饥渴难耐地亲吻着猫唇，霸道地占据着展耀每一丝气味，舌尖纠缠着对方，无法咽下的口液顺着唇角滑落，逼出展耀一声浪过一声的呻吟。

太快了，怎么一下子……

“不……嗯啊…小白…太…快……”被啃咬着唇瓣，展耀甚至无法完整的说出一个词，白羽瞳鼓胀的囊袋一下下拍打着他的臀肉，‘啪啪啪’的淫靡声音是那么响，方才没完全褪下的白色内裤正挂在他的脚踝上晃动，一下一下提醒着他此刻自己正在被如何猛烈的肏干。

“别催，会肏到你爽的。”白羽瞳故意曲解展耀的意思，狠狠揉了一把手感上好的弹软臀肉，将肉棒送到最深，炫耀一般重重扭了一圈，直接让展耀爽得红了眼眶，生理性的泪水从眼眶滑落。

“确实，展博士的这一面只有我能看，被别人知道你是一只那么骚的小猫咪还得了。”蜿蜒至耳边的泪水被男人温柔地舔去，无比性感的气音在展耀耳边响起，“吸得那么紧…是不是很爽，嗯？”

不知怎地，一向好胜的展耀偏生在这时候起了胜负心，不愿意承认被男人干得爽到不行，反还嘴硬，“唔…还不够…你是不是不行了？再重点……啊…”

白羽瞳听着不禁笑开，露出犬牙，一把撕开沾满是烧烤味儿的衬衣，托起展耀的腿盘在腰上狠狠一顶，茎身最粗的部分直直碾过穴心，“那我就来让你看看我到底行不行？”

白羽瞳到底灌饱了黄汤，酒劲并未完全褪去，动作猛得自己都控制不住，囊袋一下下拍在展耀的屁股蛋上，生生将嫩肉撞红，多余的润滑液在两人负距离的接触下拉出一条条粘丝。

“猫儿，你说的没错，我可真喜欢你这两条大长腿，特别是它们缠在我腰上的时候，让我恨不得一辈子就这样埋在你里边。”白羽瞳的手掌色情无比的拂过展耀的肌肤，直接从膝盖骨滑到大腿根，拇指摩挲着交合处在洞口探索，似乎也想进去温暖的后穴爽爽。

“嗯啊…好热……肉棒…更大了…”

“不大点怎么让你知道我行不行？”白羽瞳咬住展耀微张的唇瓣，虔诚地舔过爱人的下颚、颈线，来到胸前一口含住先前就被主人玩弄到红肿不堪的乳首。

“啊啊……！羽瞳…不能咬……嘶啊…！”娇嫩的敏感点被男人的切齿叼起研磨，没有预兆的剧烈快感伴随着疼痛爆发开来，窜到头顶，展耀忍不住抓住白羽瞳结实健壮的手臂，修剪整齐的指甲几乎嵌入肌肉里，留下一道道红痕。

太爽了…不可以………

不知是不是错觉，展耀觉得这一次的交欢比以往任何一次都要更加激烈，简直要生生被白羽瞳干死在这沙发上。他的内心和身体都叫嚣着想要逃离着潮水般将要将他溺亡的快感，奈何白羽瞳根本不给他一丝生还的机会，舌尖绕着敏感处打转，丰厚的唇嘬弄、吸吮着乳肉，发出啧啧的水声。

“好甜的猫奶。”

恶劣的调笑羞红了展耀的脸，试图推开白羽瞳脑袋的手被男人一把抓住举过头顶按在沙发把手上，他挣扎着低头就对上白羽瞳狩猎者一般的眸子。

无论多少次，这样的白羽瞳都会让他呼吸一窒，几乎是瞬间放弃了所有抵抗。

过量的刺激蚕食着展耀的理智，顺着白羽瞳的玩弄挺起了胸，似是主动将乳首送进对方口中。

“猫儿 ，是我吸得你舒服，还是你自己玩舒服？”

展耀浑浑噩噩，再没有逞强的余力，乖乖答道，“小白……呜啊…小白弄得舒服……吸得我好爽……唔…别停……”

“乖，不肏射你…嗯…我绝对不会停的…”白羽瞳其实也憋得不行，展耀体内热得惊人，又好像有无数张小嘴在吮吸着他的肉棒，他自己知道只要稍一放松，就有可能会被这浪到没边儿的肉穴榨出精来。

“好重…嗯啊…小白…肉棒好深…要被肏穿了……啊呜……”展耀被顶得极爽，胡乱的喊着让人脸红心跳的骚话，“好…好棒…我快死了…”

“啧…别再勾人了…”为了不丢人，白羽瞳愈发卖力的肏干，下体打桩机一样的快速抽插，次次都碾过前列腺凿到肉穴的最深处，连沙发都险些因为淫靡激烈的律动移了位置。

数十下之后白羽瞳自觉已到极限，大开大合地抽插，肉棒埋在最深处，龟头碾着结肠画圈，“射吧，猫儿，快点射出来…”

“不行…羽瞳…下面帮我……”展耀急的都快哭了，距离高潮仅有临门一脚，白羽瞳却故意不碰他那儿，屁股被照顾得淫水乱流，几乎变成白羽瞳性器形状的肉套子，而性器却连碰一下都没有……

“你可以的，就靠后边射，会很爽的。”白羽瞳硬生生地避开展耀试图磨蹭他腰际的小肉棍，越发卖力地啃咬乳首和肏干前列腺。

“不行的……射不出……嗯啊啊——！”

可惜反驳的话还没说完，喷发出的白灼液体就打了展耀自己的脸，猫眼瞪圆了一秒后又因为直冲头皮的快感紧闭起来。

纤细的身体耐不住这蚀骨销魂的快感小幅地痉挛着，脚趾蜷缩长腿愈发勾紧白羽瞳的腰身。而男人并没有因为他高潮就放过他，反而顶得更深，手指插入他的口中搅动，就和在他下体放肆的肉棒一样无法无天。

白羽瞳也没有坚持多久，很快便也到达了高潮，将烫热黏着的精液射满了爱人的屁股。

性器抖动着交代完存货，白羽瞳餍足地将爱人抱在怀里，如同叠合的银勺一般完美契合，蜷在小小的沙发上分享彼此的呼吸和吻。

等白羽瞳缓过劲儿来，带着迷迷糊糊地展耀洗了把澡，将小猫咪塞进柔软的床铺后收拾了一塌糊涂的沙发套，随后才算想起被他随手一丢的手机。

最后录制的十来分钟的视频看得他恨不得立刻再次将展耀挖出来日的喵喵叫，反复品尝之后白羽瞳决定明天去买支新手机，将这一部永久留存。

钻进被窝搂住自动钻过来的展耀，白羽瞳忍不住咧开嘴角。

心道自己一开始怎么会担心展耀无法融入进组员之间。

毕竟，谁会不喜欢猫猫呢？

（说你呢 喜欢猫猫吗？）

**Author's Note:**

> 现实生活中请勿随意与伴侣拍摄性爱短片哦～（什么乱七八糟的）  
> 展耀之所以可以是因为他老公是白羽瞳◉‿◉


End file.
